Into Hell
by MsKeller
Summary: The group, along with Sesshoumaru, finds themselves in hell fighting against the princess of hell, who has stolen Rin's soul. Warning: Language
1. Mystery Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , etc, etc.

Chapter 1: Mystery

In process: Our heroes still search for Naraku . . .

This village looked like all the rest with one major difference, the silence. As Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo saw the village they were perplexed by the silence.

"This cannot be good." Miroku said starting down the hill towards the village.

"Hey, we don't have time for this, we have more pressing business, like finding Naraku and pummeling him!" Inuyasha yelled after the monk's retreating form.

"What's the harm in looking, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she pushed her bike after Miroku, joined by the demon slayer and demons.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied, he knew once Kagome made up her mind he was going to have problems. Shoving his hands into his sleeves he followed.

Just outside the village they came across the first person. A women lying face down on the ground, as if she was sleeping. Curious Sango moved closer until she could bend down over the prone figure. First she shook the woman slightly, calling to her to see if she would respond. When there was no response Sango touched the woman's skin.

"She's dead, her skin is cold." Sango announced as she went down on her knees. Carefully Sango pushed the woman over to inspect her for wounds. "And look at this, there are no wounds."

"Curious." Miroku said, "Perhaps she was poisoned."

"Perhaps, but there's no discoloration, no signs that her body was attacked by a poison." Sango said straightening.

"Well, let us inspect the rest of the village." Miroku announced.

But what they found in the village offered no explanations. People were everywhere, seemingly to have dropped while they were working. As far as they could tell nothing seemed to be poisoned.

"Do you think Naraku could be behind this?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.

"Perhaps, but I don't sense a demonic aura here, though." Miroku said.

"Look here!" Sango yelled from the edge of the village.

The others hurried up to her and looked at what she had found. The ground surrounding the village was lush and green all except for this one spot. A patch of grass had somehow turned brown and had withered up and created a trail that lead into the forest. The pieces of the dead vegetation were broken and brittle as if some one had walked through them.

"It's dead just like the people. Should we see were it goes?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grunted as he walked down he trail of dead vegetation, the others followed.


	2. The Tenseiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: The Tenseiga

In process . . . Sesshoumaru and co. wander through a forest.

Sesshoumaru walks calmly to some destination while Jaken runs after him. Oblivious to the others Rin leads the two-headed dragon as they follow Lord Sesshoumaru, turning her head from right to left, looking through the trees. As she passes one tree her view is blocked but once she moves past she can see . . . _a woman?_ Another tree comes to block her view and once she can see clearly the woman in gone again. Perplexed the small child comes to a stop, looking around for the strange woman.

"Child, what are you doing? We are going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up." Jaken yelled at her as he continued to walk behind Sesshoumaru.

"But Master Jaken, there – " Rin started.

"What, there are no buts me must follow Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled, turning to face forward just in time to run right into Sesshoumaru, who had come to a stop.

Several yard in front of Sesshoumaru stood a beautiful woman.

"That's her, the woman I saw." Rin said coming up behind Sesshoumaru.

"Ohh, she is dressed like an empress, though her color choice isn't the greatest." Jaken says.

And she was dressed like an Empress, the kimono had many layers of fine fabrics, however every layer was black. She even had a hooded cape that has black as well which starkly contrasted her almost colorless. Her hair, what they could see of it was as white as an old woman's and yet her face was that of a beautiful young woman. The only color on her that they could see was the blood red of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded. At this the woman laughed.

"So, you are Sesshoumaru, you look like your father." She said.

_What?_ Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, _How does she know father?_

"What do YOU know of Lord Sesshoumaru's father? And how dare you not answer his question!" Jaken shouted at the unusual woman. Her smile was one that sent chills down his back.

"Forgive me little imp, I meant no disrespect." Despite the apology her sincerity was definitely in question. "My name is Aneko-Kimi, and I have come for your sword Sesshoumaru."

_My sword?_ Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Toukijin's hilt. "If you want my sword woman, come and take it." Crouching down, Sesshoumaru flew into action going straight for the woman. At the last second he drew Toukijin and sliced the woman in half. She had made no move to dodge him and suddenly Sesshoumaru knew why. The woman disappeared as her form turned into a dark smoke expanding threw the air until they all breathed it in but only Rin seemed to be harmed by it as she collapsed unto the ground. A ball of light, her soul, began to seep from her body. Before Sesshoumaru could get to her, however, the smoke condensed until Aneko-Kimi stood just over the girl's body.

"Not that sword, demon, I want the Tenseiga." She laughed.

"The Tenseiga? Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, it insults me." Sesshoumaru's muscles jumped as he prepared to attack her again but she put a stop to him when she laughed, "You will find, child, that your Toukijin has no effect on me."

Looking down she peered at the small girl lying at her feet and then looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "You seem to have an attachment to this girl, I wonder . . ." Reaching into her kimono, Aneko-Kimi pulled out a small orb, about the size of a man's fist. She lowered the crystal clear object close to the prone child and as if it attracted it Rin's soul was sucked into the orb, which began to glow brightly.

"If you will not give me the sword you will bring it to me, unless you would like this child's soul to be trapped forever." When Sesshoumaru growled in threat she only smiled. "I though so. Do not worry child, I shall leave you a trail." And with that Aneko-Kimi disappeared into smoke.

Walking up to the child Sesshoumaru sheathed the Toukijin and unsheathed the Tenseiga. Focusing on Rin's body he waited to see the demons of the dead crawling on her body, however they never came.

_Hmmm, it seems by trapping her soul she has prevented death, as well as life._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what shall you do?"

"I shall follow, I wish to know why this Aneko-Kimi wants the Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga and turned in the direction the woman had first appeared from. Sure enough a trail had appeared, a trail made from dead plants.

"Stay here Jaken."


	3. Encounter at the Entrance

Once again, I no own Inuyasha

Elizabeth: Thanks for the comments, and to answer your question the dead veggie trail was implied in last chapter and no she doesn't

have control of that interesting ability, you'll find out why later.

sorry I tend to either be too subtle or drop things because I forget. For instance, I make mention of Kagome's bike in the 1st chapter but

it's completly dissappeared from the story by this chapter, oh well.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Encounter at the Entrance

In progress . . . The Inu Group has made it through the forest and is about to come upon a cave.

Though the last remaining trees a glow can be seen moving in the distance. The group moves to the edge of the forest, crouching down to keep from being seen. Beyond the forest is a small grotto at the base of the mountain. The glow seems to be coming from a strangely dressed woman moving through the grotto towards a small cave that seemed more like a large crack in the foundation of the mountain. As she moved she swung her arm causing the object giving off the glow disappear behind her clothes, illuminating her. She almost looked angelic despite the completely black outfit but everyone of then could sense the evil emanating from her.

"She is quite beautiful." Miroku whispers.

"Dangerous is more like it, can you feel the evil coming from her." Sango says giving Miroku an evil glance of her own.

As they discuss the woman, Kagome, however, seems very interested in the glowing orb, which has swung back into view, there was something vaguely familiar about it.

Noticing her concentration Inuyasha pipes in an arrogant, "Don't hurt yourself, Kagome." "I'm going to ignore that." Kagome says twitching with anger.

"So what's up?" Inuyasha asks leaning towards her.

"That orb, the glow coming from it seems familiar somehow."

"Like what?" Sango asks now ignoring Miroku.

"Hmmm, I think . . . I know, that's a soul in that orb."

"Really?" Miroku asks. Seeing Kagome's nod he begins to ponder, "If this woman can somehow remove a soul from it's body, that would explain all the villagers."

"You mean she sucked their souls out of them, like Kanna's mirror?" Sango asks.

"That would explain why there appeared to be no injuries to the villagers." Miroku said.

"Who cares, this chick might know where Naraku is, and it would be just like him to hide in a cave." Inuyasha said rising to his feet.

The woman disappeared into the cave the entrance illuminated for a few moments' more before everything was still again.

"Come on." Inuyasha said.

Quickly the group made it across the grotto to the entrance in the cave. After making a quick check of the inside Inuyasha slipped inside followed by the rest. After a few steps it became apparent that you had no idea where you were going it was so, dark. Soon after they entered they heard a loud BANG followed by a "Damnit" from Inuyasha. The click of Kagome's flashlight turning on was a relief. The light pierced through the dark and landed on an angry Inuyasha.

"You could have done that sooner." He growled.

"Oh quit your whining, your nothing more then a big baby." Kagome shot back.

"Does something seem odd about this cave?" Sango asked.

"Yes, there is a strong breeze pulling us into the mountain." Miroku said.

"I don't know about the mountain, but this breeze is headed down, leading us below ground." Inuyasha put in.

Kagome was watching her hair as it visibly lifted almost vertical, the strength of the breeze evident, when the entrance to the cave became blocked. Turning quickly she pointed her flashlight at the person standing there. The light of her flashlight reflected in Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Uh oh." Shippo put in as he dodged behind Kagome.

"What are you doing here? " Inuyasha growled.

"That is my business." Sesshoumaru said as he started walking towards them, "Do put that down, woman."

Kagome squeaked in a combination of embarrassment and fright and lowered the flashlight so it didn't glare into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

As Sesshoumaru passed them he didn't even glance his way but the rage in him was palpable and even stranger it wasn't directed at Inuyasha.

_Odd, he's not even bothering to taunt Inuyasha. Yet he looks like he's on the edge of snapping. Hmmm. _Kagome slipped into deep though completely unaware of Inuyasha's ranting and the other's side-glances to each other. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"That's what it was." She whispered.

"What was that Kagome? What was 'it'?" Sango asked.

"The orb that woman was holding had a soul trapped in it. It seemed familiar somehow and now I know why." Kagome said tightening her fist around the bow she carried.

"Familiar, huh, like you know whose soul it was." Miroku put in.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. She had bowed her head and somehow seemed . . . well he couldn't tell if she was mad or sad.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stretching his hand out cautiously. She chose to look up at that moment and Inuyasha was shocked to see the tears in her eyes.

"That soul belonged to Rin." She said.

"What?" Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"That would explain the stronger aura of danger around Sesshoumaru. Whoever that women was she was brave enough to gain his ire by going after Rin." Miroku said staring after Sesshoumaru.

"Well that settles that." Inuyasha said turning for the exit.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango called after him.

"That woman is Sesshoumaru's problem, let him sort it out and let's go find Naraku."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said stopping Inuyasha cold. He turned around to see Kagome glaring at him, the tears still in her eyes. "SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the cave's floor as the others once again started down into the cave.

"We are going to help Rin, when you can get up you can do whatever you like." Kagome said as she lead the way with her head held high.

"Ka . . go . . me . . ."


	4. Going Down

I do not own Inuyasha.

Short Chapter.

Chapter 4: Deeper into the Cave

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get up, after all he was raging mad.

_That damn Kagome, what till I get my hands on her!_

Before he could even finish the thought he saw Kagome with the others. They were stopped and were apparently watching something interesting. As he came up behind them he saw what it was as well. There was a barrier blocking their path deeper into the cave. Sesshoumaru stood in front of it. He was either trying to figure out a way through or was just making himself angrier, probably both. Smirking Inuyasha stepped around the others and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Step back Sesshoumaru, or I'll take you down with the barrier."

"Mind your own business, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder.

"Fine." And with that Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga unleashing an enormous amount of energy. The energy slammed into the barrier, mere inches away from Sesshoumaru, and . . . disappeared?

"Wha . . ?" Inuyasha's draw dropped, both the barrier and Sesshoumaru were still in tact.

"The Tetsusaiga didn't even phase it!" Miroku said announcing the obvious.

"Hmm, nothing more then a fly I see." Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha.

_That woman, that Aneko-Kimi, had wanted the Tenseiga. She had lead me here, so perhaps. . ._

Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and pointed it at the barrier. Sure enough the sword began to pulsate, the pulse ricochet off ofthe barrier. As they all watched in amazement the pulses got larger, more powerful, to the point where Sesshoumaru was having trouble holding the sword still. At it's apex, the sword's pulses demolished the barrier, shattering it like glass.

"What just happened?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. . . " Miroku said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. Apparently Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on either, in fact he was twitching from shock.

"Whaa . . a . ?" He stuttered out.

"Come now let's follow." Miroku said.

And with that the group, save one, followed Sesshoumaru into the darkness. It took Inuyasha a few minutes before he stopped twitching so he could follow.


	5. The River of Memory

Inuyasha does not belong to me.

FYI: I borrow a lot from Greek Mythology for this chapter but it should all make sense.

Chapter 5: At the River of Memories

It seemed like an eternity of twists and turns in this cave, made all the worse by Inuyasha's grumbling. Kagome couldn't help but sigh in futility. Looking around again she decided that this wasn't really a cave, no it was more of a tunnel. There had been no offshoots, no other connecting caverns. No this was definitely a tunnel, leading them . . . somewhere. She continued to ponder their situation, while throwing cautious glances at Sesshoumaru.

_He's really trying to appear as if there's nothing wrong, but I can tell he's angry, maybe a little worried. I guess hanging around Inuyasha I've managed to pickup on those moods they seem to try and hide._

Suddenly the tunnel opened, and a dull light surrounded them. They were now in a large cavern of some sorts. Along the walls where torches, their flames were giving off the dull grey glow that illuminated the room.Down the middle of the cavernran a large river. As she walked closer to the river she noticed that this cavern was also deceiving. In fact this cavern actually curved in a way as to make it look like there were walls at either end. The river also curved disappearing from sight. Aside from following the river there was only two "entrances," the one they had used and another one on the opposite side of the room.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"One thing's for sure, we are deep under ground." Sango said looking around

"I think we should try that other cave, across the way." Miroku pointed to the opposite wall.

"Hmpf," Sesshoumaru glowered at them before turning in order to follow the river.

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Shippo asked.

"Let him do whatever he wants. We're gonna find this woman first and make her give back Rin's soul." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, now you want to help, hmm." Kagome said giving him a sly look.

"Well, I figure it's a great way to show Sesshoumaru up. That'll prove I'm the more powerful one." Inuyasha said getting all arrogant.

"Leave it to Inuyasha to turn this into sibling rivalry." Miroku said with a sigh.

"Well, at least he'll help." Sango put in.

Cautiously Shippo moved to the edge of the river.

"I'll guess we'll have to swim across." Miroku said.

As if to test the water, Shippo started to lower his foot into the water but before he could get even his smallest toe wet the water rippled and something started to emerge.

"Ahhhh!" Shippo yelled, running for cover behind Kagome.

They all watched as a dark silver grey head emerged from the water. Sesshoumaru, too, had stopped, turning to watch the person emerge from the water. Two large red eyes blinked at them from the face of a girl who looked to be about the same age as Kagome. However this girl's skin was very pale with the exception of two long black marks that ran the length of her jaw line and covered her forehead. Her head was the only thing visible above the water, her long hair floated in the water around her obscuring any view of what the rest of her looked like. Which was probably a good thing, since Miroku had obviously decided she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Her voice had an innocent ring about it as if she had encountered very little things in her life. She didn't seem to be afraid of them, simply curious.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked right closer.

"I wouldn't touch the water if I were you." She said before Miroku could get near enough. He stopped cold and regarded her.

"And why would that be?" Miroku asked.

"You are from the land of the living, are you not?" She said.

"The land of the living? Do you mean the surface?" Sango asked.

"No, I mean the land of the living, the earth."

"What are you saying, that we're not on earth anymore." Inuyasha demanded/

The girl shook her head.

"Then where are we?" Kagome asked.

"You are at the River of Memories. The border to the realm of the dead." She said.

"Realm of the dead? Do you mean . . . Hell?" Miroku asked, gulping before he said 'Hell.'

"Hmm, yes. That would be correct."

"Then you would be a wraith?" Miroku asked.

The girl giggled. "No, sir, I am Takagu, granddaughter to the King of Hell." Everyone gasped as she regarded them. "You are from the land of the living." She stated it this time.

"Yes, I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said pointing to everyone. A bit hesitantly to the last person she introduced.

"In – u – yash – a. Ses – shou – ma – ru." Takagu sounded out looking at the brother curiously. "It is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Where is Aneko-Kimi?" Sesshoumaru demanded, speaking up for the first time.

"Aneko-Kimi? She is also a princess of Hell. I imagine she is at the palace." Takagu said looking at him with wide eyes from his rudeness.

"Take me there, now." He demanded.

"Now, now." Miroku said putting his hand up in order to calm everyone. " We're sorry, Takagu. Our friend is –"

"I am not your friend. I wish to find and kill Aneko-Kimi, right now." Sesshoumaru said coming towards Takagu.

"I wouldn't touch the water, if I were you." She said again sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked not missing a step.

"Because this IS the River of Memories. When a person's soul comes to this land they can walk through the river and forget their entire life. I'm not sure what I would do to someone living, but would you really like to chance wiping your entire memory?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. Takagu dropped down a bit until all you could see was her face above her nose.

"Why are you not affected by this?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm?" Takagu rose back up so she could speak. "I suppose it's because I don't have any living memory to lose."

"But you do have memory, don't you?" Kagome asked, perhaps that is why she seems so innocent.

"Yes, but all of my memory belongs to the realm of the dead." Takagu glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru, who she could tell was getting angrier by the second. "Here, let me take you to the palace." With that Takagu turned and swam for the other side. Upon reaching it she levered herself out of the water. Inuyasha turned away with break neck speed while Sango covered Miroku's eyes, Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the girls back. Takagu slipped into some clothes they hadn't noticed laying on the opposite bank and put up her hair with two chopsticks that had red gems on the end.

"It is this way." Takagu said pointing towards the tunnel entrance on her side of the cavern. As she turned around Kagome got a good look at her clothes and gasped in surprise.

_Her outfit looks just like Inuyasha's, except in black. That and the fact that the underclothes were actually red and white. Her clothes even seem to be made of a type of fur!_

"But how are we suppose to get across?" Shippo piped up. Miroku and Inuyasha, finally able to look stared across the expanse of the river.

"I could jump it." Inuyasha said. And as it to prove that he could do it as well, Sesshoumaru lumped the river, landing softly on the other side. Without so much as a glance at any one else he entered the tunnel.

"Oh." Takagu said watching Sesshoumaru's retreating back. "One second." She said. Moving to the edge of the river she dipped a toe in. Starting from the point where her toe entered the water the river solidified so that a bridge was created from one side to the other. "Don't worry, it's safe."

It didn't take a second invitation as they all walked across the river and followed Takagu to the King of Hell's Palace, Shippo clutching Kagome all the while.

FYI: if you'd like to see a pic of Takagu you can go to theotaku to veiw it. Ask me if you have trouble locating it. (ps I'm not demanding you do this, it's just additional info so don't be mad at me!)

You can tell me if I did a good job describing her.


	6. The King's Keep

Once again, I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: The King's Keep

Somewhere along the way Sesshoumaru relinquished the lead to Takagu. This time the trek didn't seem quite as long. At the end of the tunnel was a cavern so large Kaede's village could have easily fit into it two or three times. The same torches that had been at the River of Memories were also illuminating this cavern. The group stood at the top of a long stairway that was carved into the side of the cavern. The stairs and walls weren't made of stone, though, it looked as if they were made of some type of obsidian.

To the right was a large, elaborate, palace, mostly made of the same material as the cave itself. The white doors stood out starkly against the black reality. To the left the floor of the cave dropped off creating a cliff that looked over, well, somewhere. Out of the pit rose a dark light the same shade as the lanterns in the caverns. There was a soft murmuring in the background, like water hitting rocks beneath a waterfall. Across the floor of the cavern, near the palace, you could see a few of what appeared to be cloaked people, glowing softly white. They we were carrying various objects, a couple had pitchers, another couple had lanterns and a few had what looked like weapons.

"This is Grandfather's palace." Takagu said as she started to descend the stairs.

"Takagu, what is the cliff overlooking?" Miroku asked. Takagu paused and looked over to the left.

"That is the well of souls." She said as if they should know what it was, "Well, one of them." She smiled up at Miroku as she gave a small giggle.

"Does that mean there are souls down there?" Shippo asked still clutching Kagome.

"Yes."

Shippo gulped.

"And who are those cloaked figures?" Miroku asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. As if on cue one of the white-cloaked figures approached Takagu.

"Who these? These wraiths are servants to the King." Takagu said as the cloaked figure stopped in front of her.

"The King wishes to speak to you, Lady Takagu." The wraith said in a watery voice, it's voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you." Takagu said and bowed to the wraith. The wraith bowed in return and turned around and lead the way to the main doors, the light from it's body adding illumination as they walked to the palace. As they walked to the palace they noticed that the wraiths that carried weapons all stopped to watch them pass.

The grey light coming from the cliff and lanterns didn't really allow for them to see anything beyond their immediately vicinity but shapes. As they neared the front entrance Inuyasha looked around the outside of the building, at one of the entrances he saw a figure that appeared to be watching them. He narrowed his eyes in a futile attempt to see who it was. Just then one of the wraiths walked past the figure, illuminating the armor covering his torso, his golden eyes shown in the light. The figure's silver hair was pulled up in a ponytail, trailing down his back along with a long . . . something. Inuyasha looked harder, it looked like fur. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the light from the wraith disappeared, throwing the figure back into shadow. He was only able to see the man for a few seconds but was it possible . . .

_Father?_

"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" Kagome asked standing very close to him all of the sudden. He blinked and found her face right in his. He realized he had come to a complete stop. Everyone, including Sesshoumaru now stood looking back at him.

"I saw – " Inuyasha began as he turned back to where the figure had been and it was gone.

"You saw what?" Kagome asked looking at where Inuyasha was looking.

"Nothing, let's get moving." Inuyasha said moving past Kagome and heading towards the main entrance, leaving Kagome to squint at the place where the man had been.

As they reached the door the white panels slid apart allowing them to enter a large square room. The columns inside matched the same black material however the light was much more clearer. They looked up and where shocked to discover that the entire ceiling was aglow with a soft white light. Takagu noticed them all staring at the ceiling and giggled.

"It can also get brighter, so it can mimic the daytime on the surface." Takagu said smiling happily at them.

_She acting like we're some kind of pets that followed her home,_ Miroku thought.

For the most part the room had very little in it. On the other side of the room opposite the main entrance was a small pond with a fountain in the middle. And sitting on a bench against the back wall was a man, partially hidden by the fountain.

"Yukio!" Takagu shouted, "You're back!"

The man stood up and came around the fountain. "As are you." He said coldly. In appearance the man looked about the same age as Sesshoumaru. He had stark white hair that was pilled on top of his hair much the same way Takagu's was. But instead of using chopsticks, like Takagu, his hair was tied up with a black band. His face was the same pale shade as Takagu's and like her his forehead was black. There was a black stripe that ran under his eyes from ear to ear. The kimono he wore was a combination of black, white, and red, his torso was concealed by black armor that looked like it was the same material of the rest of the place. His eyes were red and narrowed at the group of them.

"My name is Yukio, I am a prince of Hell, and I would like to know what you are doing with my sister." He said coldly moving towards them.

"Wouldn't you like to know who we are first?" Miroku said holding his hands up in front of him, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Yukio said, "Takagu, come over here."

"It's ok, Yukio." She said even as she complied with him.

"They are from the land of the living. They have no business here." Yukio said as he neared a column. He reached behind the column as Takagu neared him. Using his free hand he pushed her behind him as he pulled a two-headed scythe out from behind the column.

"I want to know where Aneko-Kimi is." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Aneko-Kimi? What do you want with our mother, demon?" Yukio asked as he came to stand in the middle of the room. They all looked at Takagu in shock.

_Aneko-Kimi is Takagu's mother? She knew Sesshoumaru wants to kill her mother and she still lead us here? Boy she really is innocent._ Kagome thought.

"I want to kill her." Sesshoumaru stated succinctly as he wrapped his hand around Toukijin's hilt.

Yukio smirked at him, "Then you'll have to go through me." And with that Yukio planted his feet and leveled his scythe at Sesshoumaru.

how's that for a chapter ending?


	7. A Prince of Hell

Ok, so I was going to to finish and post this 3 days ago but instead I went out and got drunk (which I don't do very often)and as fun as it would have been to finish this scene inebriated, I don't think you guys would appreciate that

:-)

>

FYI: In refrence to Yukios weapon, think of it as a long staff (called a 'snatch') with on each end a long curved blade (called a chine), each chine is facing a different direction, if this doesn't make sense comment and I'll try to explain it better

>

Also, thanks for all the encouragement, I'll try to get this done but the speed of doing this has a lot to do with my school and work schedules. So pleasue be patient.

>

Also the greek mythology refrence was the "river of memories" which is taken directly from the ancient greek conception of Hades, all the rest is simply my own incarnation of hell so anthing else that corrisponds is coinscidence.

Enjoy!

Once again, me not own Inuyasha!

>

Chapter 7: The Prince of Hell

"Don't forget about me." Inuyasha said pulling his fang out. The Tetsusaiga erupted to it's full size. It's sharp tip pointed directly at Yukio.

"Personally, I don't think either of you will be a problem." Yukio said with a smirk.

"Really?" Inuyasha said smirking back at him.

"You have taken advantage of my sister's naïveté. People from the surface are always trying to prove something by coming down to the wells of Hell. You're sneaky little shits with ulterior motives. For you, " Yukio pointed the scythe at Sesshoumaru," your reasons are clear, but the rest of you, are another matter."

"Wait!" Kagome said running to stand between the brothers and Yukio.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"We are only trying to free a soul your mother has trapped!" Kagome told Yukio, ignoring Inuyasha.

"I don't believe you, humans lie so easily." Yukio said, his muscles bunching as he readied to attack. "Enough of this."

Yukio picked up his doubled-headed scythe, holding it horizontally over his head and then throwing it straight and Inuyasha (with Kagome right in front of him), "Taste my SOUL REAPER!"

Like Sango's Hiraikotsu the scythe flew through the air, Kagome shrieked in fear as the weapon came tumbling through the air at her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped through the air at lightning speed grabbing Kagome and leaping out of the way. Miroku and Sango ducked under the rotating scythe as it turned around a column and started back towards Yukio.

"Left yourself wide open!" Sesshoumaru said drawing Yukio's attention. In the blink of an eye he was upon Yukio, who had to sway back in order to avoid the business end of Toukijin. The scythe flew through the air pass them, lodging itself in the fountain's statue with a loud crash.

"Is that all you have, demon?" Yukio said with a laugh. Before Sesshoumaru could react Yukio's left hand wrapped around Sesshoumaru's wrist while his right hand shot out covering Sesshoumaru's mouth and nose. Dark smoke erupted from Yukio's hand filling Sesshoumaru's lungs in the space of a heartbeat, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and pain.

"Goddamn You! How dare you endanger Kagome!" Tetsusaiga came slicing through the air between the two men. Yukio drew back at the last second and the Tetsusaiga hit the ground with a loud CLANG.

"What the?" Inuyasha said staring at the ground. The strange black material had resisted the Tetsusaiga, it wasn't even scratched. Looking up he eyed Yukio's armor, _It's the same material_. That's when he noticed Yukio's arm. The sleeve of his right arm was torn at the forearm, beneath that Inuyasha could see blood on Yukio's skin and smirked.

"Guess you can bleed after all." Inuyasha said leveling his sword at Yukio.

Sesshoumaru, who had backed off a few feet and did a wonderful job hiding his gag reflex, stepped back up, "I didn't need your help, half breed."

"Ha, I saved your ass and that's what you have to say," Inuyasha said and then shrugged, "Not that I would expect anything different from you."

"You two bicker so much, it's a wonder you've survived so long." Yukio started laughing, holding his injured arm out parallel to the floor.

"Yukio!" Takagu cried, "You shouldn't be doing this here, the King will be mad at you and you will be punished!"

_That's what she's worried about, big brother getting a spanking? _Inuyasha wondered in disbelief. Yukio flinched at her words. _So big brother's afraid of the King, huh? Chickenshit. _Inuyasha thought smirking. A smirk he swallowed as he watched smoke seep out of Yukio's wound. It only took seconds for the wound to heal itself.

Yukio looked back at his sister who was standing behind one of the columns. _Damn, we have got to start letting this girl out once in a while, she shouldn't be acting like a toddler at her age_, Yukio though. He smirked as he suddenly jumped back, landing in the fountain. _Well I suppose I helped contribute, so I can't complain. Takagu . . ._ He spied his little sister as he ripped the scythe out of the fountain's statue, her big eyes widened in shock at him. He shook his head in amusement amd thenturned to his opponents.

"Let's finish this." Yukio leaped out of the fountain and came down hard between the two brothers, racking the scythe across the floor in an attempt to un-leg his opponents. Caught off guard the two jumped back in the nick of time, Inuyasha flipping through the air and Sesshoumaru sliding backwards before he went on the offensive, coming straight at Yukio with his poisoned nails extended. Yukio easily dodged Sesshoumaru but obviously hadn't been fighting talented opponents because he found himself too close to Inuyasha's blade. It took some fancy footwork to dodge the falling Tetsusaiga.

"I looks as if the only fighting he's ever done is sparing, doesn't it?" Miroku said scratching his head.

"Well he does seem to be holding his own against those two." Sango said watching Yukio flip through the air and land behind Sesshoumaru. The scythe meeting the Toukijin made a sharp clanging that rang through the room, echoing off the ceiling.

Yukio and Sesshoumaru were forced to separate when Inuyasha took a slice at the both of them. As Yukio slid back he twisted his wrist causing the scythe to rotate and one of it's ends cut into Inuyasha's left arm. Sesshoumaru once again chose to go on the offensive but got swiped across the check as the scythe continued to rotate. Once again taking a firm grip Yukio swung hard upwards at Inuyasha who had to lean far enough back that he ended up falling on the floor.

Turning at Sesshoumaru the scythe and the Toukijin once again meet in a loud clanging. However this time Yukio let the scythe slide along the Toukijin until one of his blades curved around the sword, leaving sparks in it's wake. Thus hooked Yukio twisted the scythe ripping the Toukijin out of Sesshoumaru's hands.

"You get to die first!" Yukio yelled as he swung the scythe down at Sesshoumaru.

"You first!" Inuyasha yelled coming at Yukio with the Tetsusaiga.

At the last second Yukio turned towards Inuyasha,dropping his scythe. Yukio tilted his head slightly to the right causing the fang to simply graze him instead of wound him. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way going for his fallen sword as Yukio lifted his free hand and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Despite the leisurely look of the slap Inuyasha went flying, slamming into the opposite wall. Turning to face Sesshoumaru, Yukio lifted the scythe above his head, drawing back his arm and releasing the scythe into the air.

"You should really stay down," Yukio said watching Sesshoumaru dodge the scythe, "but don't worry I'll make sure you go way down, down into the pits that is." Yukio jumped up into the grabbing the scythe as it flew back towards him.

"HELL FLAME!" Yukio yelled causing the scythe to erupt into black flames and then shoot the flames all around the room. Takagu jumped out from her hiding place knocking Kagome out of the way of a wayward flame. Sango put up her Hiraikotsu like a shield, blocking Miroku, Shippo, and herself from the flame. Sesshoumaru was knocked against the nearest wall when the Tenseiga's barrier protected him. Landing near Inuyasha Yukio turned to the injured half-demon.

"I stand corrected, you die first." Yukio said raising the scythe, flame and all, above his head. As he began to swing the weapon down, though, a hand wrapped around the scythe's snatch, preventing him from dealing Inuyasha a deathblow. Sesshoumaru peered at the new comer through narrowed eyes, his sight still blurry from Yukio's flames. As his vision cleared the man that prevented Yukio's attack came into focus, the long silver hair, the white fur, and shinning armor. Sesshoumaru's eues widened in surprise.

_Father . . ._

Inuyasha stared up at the two men as Yukio turned to face the man who held tight to the scythe. As he turned the man's face came into view. His face reminded him of Sesshoumaru's except he had two jagged blue marks on his checks.

_That's . . ._

"That's enough, Yukio." He said narrowing his eyes at Yukio, "As usual you have jumped before thinking."

"Toga?" Was all Yukio was able to stutter out.

>

Hope you like! Here's a teaser for the next chapter . . .

still to come, Enter the King of Hell (And dinner with Dad!)


	8. Enter The King

Once again I do not own Inuyasha, Enjoy anyways!

>

**Chapter 8: A Powerful King**

Yukio released his weapon, dropping his hands to his sides. Toga lowered the weapon as he glanced over to where Takagu and Kagome had fallen. Yukio followed his gaze, his eyes widening when he saw the flames still burning feet away from Takagu. Yukio took a quick step away from Toga.

"Your recklessness is unacceptable." Toga said still glaring at Yukio. Yukio gulped.

"That it is." A booming voice came from near one of the doors at the back of the room.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and there stood a man who appeared to be an old man, with his white/grey hair, the wrinkled skin, and ashen skin but he held himself straight with a strength befitting a man much younger. When he moved, his gait was smooth, his every movement filled with strength and power.

"What is going on here? And who are all of these people?" The man demanded a bit curiously. He stopped near Takagu and Kagome.

All of the sudden the flames burning throughout the room extinguished, including the ones engulfing Yukio's scythe. As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha picked themselves up and sheathed their weapons the man reached down and helped Kagome up. When he took her hand his long sleeve fell down covering her arm up to her elbow, they were so long. His white kimono's top was also long, reaching to his knees. When he stood up the only skin showing was his face, his neck was even hidden from his long hair. He has no extra frills or accessories not even a weapon, everything about him was simple, perhaps hinting at the fact that this was no simple man.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked straightening her clothes. The man smiled down at her, a boyish twinkle coming to his eyes.

"I am Susano-O, sweetie." He said taking her hand, "And who are you?"

"Uhhhh, Kagome." She said a little distressed. _Susano-O, isn't that the king of . . . hell? _Takagu picked herself up and hugged the man tightly.

"This is my Grandfather!" Takagu said with delight. Susano-O smiled down at her while Inuyasha walked up to them. He grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling it away from the King's grasp.

"And I'm Inuyasha, now that that's done, I think I'll kick that guy's ass." Inuyasha said hooking his thumb in Yukio's direction. Takagu, who was still attached to Susano-O's side, bit her bottom lip in fright as Toga sighed wearily. Yukio looked like he wanted to agree but kept his peace since Toga and the King were here. Susano-O's eyed narrowed at Inuyasha and he took a step nearer to him. Inuyasha gulped but didn't back down.

"Child, you will do no such thing. Playtime has ended, should any of you attempt to finish what Yukio was stupid enough to start, you will never see the surface again." Inuyasha winced but didn't back down. Apparently Yukio knew better because when he cringed his eyes widened in horror.

Everything grew quiet as Inuyasha tried to stare down the King of Hell. Finally Inuyasha took a step back. The King looked around the room taking in everything. Sesshoumaru glaring at Toga, the damaged fountain, the two humans near the main door, staring at him in a mixture of awe and shock and the small two-tailed cat demon. Wait, there was a small fox demon too. Susano-O could see the fluffy tail sticking out from behind the robes of the monk, it was shaking furiously. Susano-O smiled and walked towards Miroku (who started to look around frantically) dragging Takagu along. Sango took a step back.

"And what are your names?" The King asked reaching past Miroku and taking Sango's free hand. Sango's eyes widened.

_He's acting like Miroku!_ Kagome thought watching the scene play out.

"Uhh, well, I . . ." Sango gulped as he continued to smile at her, "I'm Sango and this is Miroku and . . ." She pulled her hand away from his and scooped the demon cat up, "And this is Kilala." She finished holding the two tailed out in front of her.

"Mew!"

"And the fox demon's name?" He asked scratching Kilala's head. Takagu joined in causing Kilala to purr furiously. Sango giggled at her pet's obvious bliss.

_Wow, I didn't think he could even Shippo._ Kagome thought.

"His name is Shippo, come say 'hi' Shippo." Miroku said reaching behind him and picking the small demon up. Miroku held Shippo out to show the King. Shippo was not pleased and was trying desperately to get out of Miroku's hold.

"Well hello there, little guy!" Susano-O said holding out his hand to Shippo. Shippo threw up his hands to protect himself but when nothing happened he risked a peak. Susano-O was just smiling at him, holding his hand up. Shippo finally caught on and reached out and shook two of the King's fingers.

"How would you all like some dinner?"

"Mew!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Inuyasha erupted. Kagome tried to quiet him but Susano-O turned to look at him. Toga walked up to Inuyasha, scythe still in hand. Inuyasha looked at his father defiantly.

"I think dinner is a good idea." Toga stated flatly, looking down at his youngest son.

"I think it's a waste of time." Sesshoumaru stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Let me make something very clear to all of you." Susano-O stated as he walked towards the door he had entered, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru as he passed by, "Despite how powerful you think you are you can not withstand me, nor harm me. In this realm I control all and if you defy me I shall condemn your living being to the pits for all time."

Instinctively everyone took a step back, not a one of them questioning him on the matter.

"Understood?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all answered in the affirmative each with a varying degree of stuttering. Yukio gave a weak "Yes, sir!" while both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their usual responses that sounded like grunts but really meant "we're to big of men to actually agree out loud." Takagu smiled as she hugged her Grandfather closer and gave an enthusiastic "Yes, Sir!"

"Good." Susano-O smiled down at Takagu as he patted her back.

Toga moved towards the door he had entered from which was opposite the door Susano-O had entered from and was now leaving from. As he neared the door he threw the scythe back at Yukio who caught the weapon with ease.

"You of course will be joining us, won't you, Toga?" Susano-O asked not looking away from Takagu.

Toga turned and looked to where the King and Princess where. "Of course, there are a great many things to explain, especially about Aneko-Kimi." He paused looking directly at Takagu's smiling face, "More importantly, I wouldn't want to disappoint my daughter." He finished, smiling at Takagu in return.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief while everyone else stared in shock, mouths gaping. Sesshoumaru, however, never took his icy glare off of Toga, watching as the great dog demon left the room.

>

Next chapter should be up soon . . .

please reveiw!


	9. Interlude

I don't own Inuyasha, boohoo.

>

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

After Toga had left the others followed Takagu and Susano-O out of the main room, what they walked into was what appeared to be an indoor forest. Instead of columns there were trees, massive trees. The trunks were so large a person could get a serious workout simply by running around the bases. Like the other room the ceiling was glowing softly but the leaves and branches that filled the air above them obstructed the glow. Takagu detached herself from the King and skipped off to the right disappearing behind a tree. The King continued going straight ahead as several wraiths appeared and surrounded him. Takagu came back into view as the group continued to follow the King. She was hopping up in down in place with a couple of wraiths standing just behind her.

"This way!" She said happily. The door the King and wraiths had exited through slid shut so the only option they had was to follow her. Yukio stood staring after the King a little expectantly.

"Yukio, you should go change before dinner, your robes are torn." Takagu scolded him as she wagged her finger at him. Yukio looked painfully distressed and even blushed slightly. Thrusting his chin up he walked past the group towards the back exit.

"Yes, do as the baby tells you." Sesshoumaru said as Yukio passed.

Yukio paused and looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye. With a twist of his wrist he started the scythe rotating, transferring it to his left hand as the weapon spun. As the weapon was transferred one of he chines came close enough to Sesshoumaru to cut off several of his hairs. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and let out something like a growl. Suddenly the light from one of the wraiths flared to blinding.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." Yukio said to the wraith as he walked on by, turning right after exiting the room.

Takagu watched him disappear from sight all the while sticking her lower lip out in a pout. When she heard Sesshoumaru scoff she turned her head around and gave him her pout. He glared at her.

"Damnit, why are we going along with this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't see why we can't eat something." Shippo said from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"More importantly it sounded like we are going to find out something about thins Aneko-Kimi." Miroku put in.

"Yes, Aneko-Kimi is a princess of hell, we will probably need to gather some information before going after her." Sango agreed.

"Uh, you guys." Kagome said hooking her head in Takagu's direction.

Takagu's eyes had gone wide with confusion as they had spoken. Miroku and Sango looked sheepish as they realized they had been talking about fighting with Takagu's mother in front of Takagu.

"Odd . . ." Takagu said as she looked up in concentration.

"What's odd?" Kagome asked.

"Aneko-Kimi isn't here." Takagu said looking at Kagome.

"You can tell?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yes," Takagu said with a giggle, "She's always making a ruckus. Now come on you have to clean up before dinner."

"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk past Takagu. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything the wraith nearest him flared again but this time the light flaring condescend into lightning, moving across it's form in a threat. Sesshoumaru paused before stepping closer to the wraith. The lighting jumped snaking out and swiping Sesshoumaru, before he could react several strand of lighting jumped and wrapped around him, stinging him until smoke rose from his clothes.

"Stop!" Takagu ordered the wraith, for the first time sounding more like a girl her age then a toddler.

The lightning dissipated and the wraith stood down. Takagu looked down at Sesshoumaru, who had to kneel down from the lightning attack. Streamers of smoke were still coming from his singed clothes.

"You will do as I say, Grandfather's orders are in effect." Takagu said putting her hands on her hips." Suddenly everyone was confused, was this the same girl as the one they had meet in the River of Memories?

"Whoa, she got an attitude all of the sudden." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I wonder if before was just an act?" Miroku whispered back.

Suddenly Takagu turned and skipped out of the room.

"Or, maybe it's not." Miroku said.

They followed Takagu out the door and down the hallway to the left, the two wraiths following behind. After awhile Takagu came to a stop in front of a large white door that looked very much like all the other doors they had passed.

"This is a wash room where you can get cleaned up." She said gesturing to the door, which opened at her movement. Inside was a small sitting room with two doors, one going to the right, the other to the left.

"To the right is the women's washroom, the left the men's. When you are ready, or dinners ready, the wraiths will lead you to the dinning hall." Takagu said. She smiled brightly as she bowed to them before skipping off past them, going in the direction they had come from.

Shippo bounced off of Kagome and headed for the women's washroom. With a shrug directed at Sango, Kagome followed. Soon they had separated going to their appropriate rooms. In the men's room Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked around suspiciously. Miroku glanced about and saw a pitcher and bowl sitting on a nearby table. He shrugged.

"Probably should do as ordered, I don't want to end up like Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru took a threatening step towards him when Inuyasha stepped out from between them. Out of nowhere three wraiths appeared and Sesshoumaru ceased his intimidation, sort of. He still glared at Miroku. When he finally looked away from him though, he found one of the wraiths uncomfortably close to him. The wraith lifted it's hand and let it hover over Sesshoumaru's nearest sleeve. A soft glow shinned on the cloth and when the wraith moved it's hand away the cloth was both repaired and clean. Inuyasha stared in astonishment before noticing that a wraith was headed towards him.

* * *

In the girl's room Sango and Kagome washed up. Shippo splashed his face in one of the washbowls that had been left out. Two wraiths stood by and when Sango had finished washing up one of them approached her, giving her a small bottle. 

"For the two-tailed." The wraith said in it's watery voice.

"Thank You." Sango said bowing slightly at the strange creature. The wraith bowed back.

Sango opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"What is it?" Shippo asked leaning up to sniff it as well. Sango giggled.

"It seems they thing Kilala smells. It's a floral scented soap."

"Mew!"

Sango poured some of the soap into her hand. She proceeded to rub down and wash Kilala, whose purring said she forgave Sango for insulting her. Suddenly they heard a loud commotion coming from the men's washroom.

"I said get the hell away from me!"

"What are YOU doing!"

Both of these remarks where coming from Inuyasha. Kagome sighed heavily and walked out to the sitting room. The doors leading to the men's washroom was wide open. They could see Sesshoumaru staring with disdain at Inuyasha while Miroku tried futilely to calm down Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha, it's not so bad." He said moving in front of Inuyasha who had a huge pile of shampoo on his head. It was dripping off his hair onto his robes making him wet all over. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha turned on her.

"You stay out of this!" He yelled pointing at Kagome. "Back off you creepy ass ghoul!" He yelled when a wraith started to come near him.

Suddenly a loud chiming came from down the hallway, echoing off the ceilings.

"Dinner is ready." One of the wraiths said and moved to the open doorway, walking out into the hallway. "Follow me."

It turned right and headed down the hallway. Kagome looked around and realized that all the other wraiths had disappeared. _Inuyasha's right, they are creepy._

Inuyasha managed to draw everyone's attention when he crouched down started proceeded to shake like a dog riding himself of the shampoo residue and water.

"Disgusting mutt." Sesshoumaru said walking past them, strangely being the first to follow the wraith.

"Hey your all clean, and your robes are repaired." Kagome said pointing at Sesshoumaru's clothes. He stopped and glared at her. She gulped.

Sesshoumaru disappeared as he followed the wraith down the hallway. Soon all of them followed. Once in the hallway they followed the wraith down one hallway, then another, until Kagome was hopelessly lost.

_Did this place look this big on the outside?_ She thought.

Finally they came to the biggest doors she had seen yet. The two story rice paper sliding doors where gigantic. And unlike all of the other doors, which had no markings on them, this one had a beautiful black tree design going up each on the panels, with blackbirds and flowers mixed in. As they approached the doors slid open and revealed a large room with most of it three steps lower then the level they were standing on. In the center of the room was a dinning table that could fit 20 people and looked very small in the vastness of the room. Large red banners hung from the glowing ceiling, moving with the soft breeze in the room.

Yukio was already sitting at the table, on the left hand side to the tables end. Obviously he had changed his clothes and had taken off his armor. He was sipping from a goblet when the doors opposite the one they had entered slid open, revealing the King. It appeared as if the King hadn't even changed and there were still wraiths hovering around him. He held up his and waved them away, which they promptly did. Yukio stood up and bowed to the King as he descended. The King acknowledged him with a nod and then gestured to the rest of them.

"Please take a seat." He said in that booming voice made all the louder by the large room.

They all did as they were told. Sang sat next to Yukio, who gave her a once over. She glared at him while Miroku sat down next to her followed by Kilala and Shippo. On the other side the two pillows that made up the seats nearest the King had been removed so Kagome sat down three seats down from the King followed by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood glaring at all of them.

"I think you should sit down Sesshoumaru." The King said not even looking at him.

"And I think not." Sesshoumaru said defiantly. Suddenly a wraith appeared next to Sesshoumaru, it's light pulsating.

"I wouldn't do anything rash, young man. After all if I condemn you to the pits what fate will befall your young ward, Rin." The King said.

"You know about that?" Kagome said leaning forward.

"Of course I do. As I said before I know all that goes on in my realm."

"Then why, sir, did you ask us for our names?" Miroku asked.

"Formality, manners." He said smiling, "Let's wait for Toga and Takagu before we discuss your plan of action with regards to Aneko-Kimi."

And as if on cue, the doors the King himself had entered from slid open. Toga stood there sans armor. His long luxurious kimono partially hid by Takagu's who was now attached to his side.

"Please, Papa!" She pleaded.

"I said no, Takagu." He said guiding her with a hand on her back.

>

I know, I know, I said they'd be having dinner soon after chapter 7 and they will! Apparently though I write more then I realized and I had to write this transistion like scene because if I included the dinner it would get too long. So next chapter will defently have the dinner scene and this will be the chapter where what's going on is explained so if you want to know, review!


	10. Dinner

Hi people, Sorry this took so long but I had to do A LOT of research for this chapter. So to start off I need to explain a few things that will be mentioned in this chapter.

1. itsutsiginu: as far as I can tell this is what the dresses were called during the fuedal ages that had many layers. I've heard other terms used, one which translates into "12-layed kimono" but according to my reaserch women of high status actually wore between 20 and 40 layers. That's a lot, no? Don't ask me how many layers Takagu is wearing, I'm not sure, but keep in mind that she is ahalf demon as well as part goddess so the weight of the garment probably isn't at issue.

2. There will be mention of Japanese myth. Before introducing Susano-O I tried to find out who the ruler of hell was according to the approprate myths, thinking, the greeks have that mapped out easily so shouldn't the japanese, too? The answer was no. As far as I could tell though Susano-O was the closest thing to a king of hell, hence why I named him such. There will also be a reference or two to how he came to be the king and other myths. If these are wrong please tell me. I will be posting the website I used for my Japanese mythology research on my profile in case you want to know how I came up with what I have here.

I think that should do it. Thanks for sticking around! I know the last chapter ended kinda abruptly but that's because it and this chapter were originally lumped together. Sorry about that but I don't like have extreamly long chapters, so they got seperated.

>

>

**Chapter 10: Plan of Action**

Takagu had redone her hair and put on something one would think of when they thought of a princess and was one of the only things here that had color. The many layers of her itsutsiginu were made of patterns of royal blue and purple. Her hair was still up in a bun, held by the two sticks, but now two long pieces of her hair hung down along both sides of her face. Half way down the pieces were tied by a blue ribbon and was braided beneath that. The ends of the braids were tied off with more blue ribbons. Two wraiths appeared out of nowhere and scared the wits out of Kagome. They set down the seat pillows at the table and Takagu took a seat next to the King all the while pouting. Toga sat down between her and Kagome, pointedly ignoring Takagu's pout.

"Well, now that we're all here, dinner can be served." The King said raising his hand in a signal. Out of nowhere wraiths appeared carrying the dishes and placing them on the table along with filling everyone's cups with sake.

"Take the sake, away." Toga said, "Bring water instead."

"Quite right, bad to be drunk going into a fight." The King agreed allowing the wraiths to replace the drinks.

"I'd like some milk!" Shippo looked a little meek when Kagome glared at him, "Please?" He added.

"Of course you can have some! And the little Kilala, too." The King said laughing. "Takagu shall have some, too." He added nonchalantly.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" She shouted hotly.

_Now she sounds like she really is related to Inuyasha._ Kagome thought as the princess slammed her hands on the table making the dinnerware clatter.

"Then perhaps you should stop behaving as one." The King said eyeing his granddaughter, "What are you pouting about now?" He asked with a sigh.

"Exactly what I said before! I'm sick and tired of being treated as if I'm going to shatter like glass if one of you isn't watching me." Takagu said. Toga sighed.

"You have yet to prove us otherwise." He said sipping from his glass.

"I can't do that if you three keep on the way you have." She pointed out sticking her finger in Toga's face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not care about this squabble. Tell me about Aneko-Kimi." Sesshoumaru said. He had made no move to enjoy anything laid in front of him, and from the look of him he had no intention of doing so.

"Ah yes, Aneko-Kimi. Like you, Sesshoumaru, she is the oldest. Something she has found distasteful all her like. Perhaps that is because the legends have forgotten her existence." The King mussed.

"The legends have forgotten her?" Kagome asked a bit confused.

"Yes, you do know my legends do you not, child?" He asked Kagome smiling slyly.

"Uhh, yes." Kagome said looking flushed from suddenly being put into the spot light. "You were exiled to here, the land of Yomi, by your father." _This is like a pop quiz on religion!_

"Ahh, yes. Well, anyways, the myths about the many gods are, well, extensive. And even with all the myths and legends not a one of them ever mentions Aneko-Kimi. Why? Who knows? But she has taken it as an insult all her life. When mother died, father decided that someone from the family should stay with her here in Yomi. This was long before I was exiled. Father decided Aneko-Kimi would be the one, so she has been in Yomi since she was very small. She has been here so long that her powers as a goddess have decayed into something else."

"Are you saying she is no longer a goddess?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly, my boy. You can think of it as a type of virus. Both one that changed her physically as well as spiritually. She resembles the wraiths that inhabit this land, the black and white skin, white wispy hair and eyes, eyes with no life in them. You can see that her children have inherited some of this traits." The King said gesturing to first Yukio and then Takagu. "They both have the gray hair and black markings that are common to those who inhabited this world before mortals existed."

Takagu whimpered a bit and looked down at her hands while Yukio looked defiant, daring anyone to say anything.

"Does that mean she is living or dead?" Sango asked.

"I suppose you could consider her both. She breaths, and she can be killed, but when she wanders into the land of the living everything she touches dies. The very ground she walks upon shrivels up and dies."

"That explains the trail we used to find the entrance." Kagome said.

"Yes, and if she was to touch you your body would shrivel up and you would die, like those plants."

"Why would she want the Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru asked. "When we fought she claimed it insulted her."

The King burst out laughing. "I suppose it does. Your Tenseiga has the ability to send souls to hell. Since Aneko-Kimi has evolved into something . . . other then what she was that sword of yours has the capacity to simply make her cease to exist. Well, theoretically, you'd still need a lot of power behind it and it's entirely possible that all you would do is well, send her here."

"You mean do nothing." Kagome said.

"Not exactly, Aneko-Kimi still possesses many of her powers. By attacking the changed part of her though, the Tenseiga may be able to by pass that part of her. If it succeeds in sending her soul to hell, she will be restricted to Hell and lose her powers. But as I said it is a theory. No one has attempted to attack her with it."

Toga mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Though I should have."

Takagu turned her head sharply at him, looking a bit hurt. Catching on Yukio glared at Toga, his hand clenching around his goblet.

"So your saying if we go into battle with her, there's no guarantee that we would be able to prevail?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly!" The King slapped the table as he roared with laughter. Yukio snatched his glass away just in time to keep it from tumbling over. "But it'll be the most entertainment I've had in ages!"

Everyone looked at the King in astonishment. Even Toga, who emitted something from his gut that sounded something like a growl.

"The best bet you have in defeating Aneko-Kimi is to combine the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga as you did against Sou'unga." Toga said.

"Forgive me, sir, but why are you helping us to defeat Aneko-Kimi? After all, Takagu is your daughter with her." Sango asked Toga.

Toga sighed before he replied, "It's a long story." But before he continued Yukio broke in.

"The simple story is that mother wanted a powerful child, she wanted to be known, so she tricked Toga."

"I disappointed her. She avoids me at all cost." Takagu stated in the silence that followed Yukio's statement. Takagu looked down at her lap. The three males closest to her looked down at her in a mixture of regret and shock. The three of them had never heard her speak of this, though they knew it to be true.

"Anyways, I can help if I get-" She suddenly said looking up at them all with hope in her big eyes.

"Absolutely not." Toga said, the strength in his voice would have frightened even the bravest and suddenly they saw the Toga that had ruled the western lands when he was alive.

"What I would like to know is why Yukio attacked us when it is apparent he dislikes Aneko-Kimi so much. And the reason's he stated before well, seemed lame." Miroku asked, smirking as Yukio bared his teeth at Miroku. _As long as the King is here he wouldn't dare make a move._

Everyone's attention was sharply caught by Toga when he started to laugh. Yukio glared at him. "I'm betting it's because he knew who you were, or more correctly, he knew who two of you were." He smiled in the direction of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Apparently done with his food, Shippo moved down the table and sat with Kagome.

"Yukio knows of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru because like him they are Takagu's brothers. I think he started that fight because his status as older brother was threatened." Toga said smiling down at Kagome and Shippo. Shippo's eyes had gone wide as he stared between the three dubbed Takagu's older brothers. Yukio was not as happy with Toga's statement.

"That is not true!" He practically yelled, getting half up as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Sit. Down. Yukio." The King said carefully. Yukio apparently was no longer as restrained as before. He glared at his grandfather before staring directly at Toga.

"You know what their coming her can mean. Call it what you like, but no good will come of them being here. You, we, may lose something worth so much more." With that Yukio stood all the way up and walked from the room. His steps ever so careful.

"I do believe that as the first time that boy has defied me. I think I'm glowing with pride." The King said.

Toga's eyes seemed to have lost focus after Yukio's tirade. Takagu looked at her father, a mixture of confusion and fear playing across her faces. Toga slowly looked at his only daughter and knew what Yukio said was true. Soon his last child would start down her own path and then he would be as much a ghost in her life as he was in his other children's. His pensive look was replaced by a deep sadness and, even he would admit, a bit fear.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Toga said as he stood up. "Come, Takagu. It is late and they need to be on their way."

"No, no. The trek to Aneko-Kimi's holding is long. They will need rest. And . . . I will need time to get my gift for them." The King said slyly. Toga glared at him. Takagu had gotten up from her seat and looked down at her grandfather in shock.

"What kind of gift would take you so long to get, Grandfather?" Takagu asked eyeing him.

"A surprise gift. A surprise." He said getting up. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru . . . don't think of disobeying me. Without my express permission to fight Aneko-Kimi, to do so would be to challenge all of Hell." The King walked out of the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

Toga looked over the group still sitting including the seething Sesshoumaru and bored Inuyasha. "You will be shown to sleeping chambers." With that he took Takagu's elbow and led her out of the room.

_Something is going on here . . . something much more complicated then going after Aneko-Kimi. Why does it feel like Takagu could get hurt much more then her mother?_ Kagome wondered.

Wraiths appeared and directed them to the doors, and to a night's sleep. A night's sleep before a day with many outcomes, but only one path.

Deep in the many winding caves that made up the labyrinth that is Yomi, Aneko-Kimi sat, waiting. The usual darkness was gone as the light from hundreds of glowing orbs illuminated the large cavern. In her hand she held one of those orbs. It's light strong and pulsating, as if it was trying to break from it's bonds.

_This soul is different from the rest. It's larger then I'd think considering the girl it came from. I wonder if Sesshoumaru is aware of this._

Aneko-Kimi grasped the orb tightly.

_The old man should be making his move soon. All I have to do is wait. They will come to me and nothing they do will stop me. I'll destroy the Tenseiga and then I'll be able to overthrow the King._

**>**

**>**

Ok, I hope that made sense. This is where you participate. It took a few days to write this chapter, sosome things might not be clear since I was putting this down and then picking it up later. If you couldn't follow something or want something clarified, tell me, I'll actually write it into the later chapters because if one of you doesn't understand I 'm sure many of you don't. Also, I realized Sesshoumaru kinda drops out of the scene a bit, just imagine him sitting there, seething, as he thinks of ways to kill Aneko-Kimi

hmmm, anything else?

no?

then the next chapter will be up onceI get some feed back.

Later Alligators!


	11. The King's Gift

I don't own Inuyasha but I did make up this story.

Sorry this took so long, Enjoy!

**>>>>>>>>>>**

**CHAPTER 11:** The King's Permission

Morning came when the wraiths woke everyone. After all the light never changed outside the palace. When everyone gathered at the main entrance the same dull glow came from the pit, the haze still hung in the air. It was thoroughly depressing. After a fitful sleep, Kagome didn't feel good at all. She still felt that something was wrong. That something very bad was going to happen. Miroku glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye and moved close to her.

"Sango?" Miroku asked looking all innocent.

"What?" Sango looked at him a bit warily.

"Perhaps you should stretch before our battle with the Princess?" His hands inched towards her. "Here, I'll help."

In the next second Miroku went flying through the air only to land on Inuyasha. Shippo and Kilala backed away from Sango. Kagome couldn't help but sigh as Inuyasha erupted and started yelling at Miroku. _This, however, is business as usual,_ She thought.

From out of the building came Toga. His face set in a solemn expression. That is until he saw Inuyasha trying to strangle Miroku, then he just rolled his eyes. To her surprise Toga walked over her.

"Your name is Kagome, correct?" He asked standing next to her.

"Umm, yes, sir." She said looking down at her feet. Toga reached out and grasped her chin, raising her head up until she had to look at him.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He said smiling. Then he seemed to reconsider. "That is unless you want me to."

Kagome tuned a bright shade of red and knew her jaw had just hit the ground. Everyone else must have heard him because following his statement was dead silence. Kagome's eye started to twitch as Toga continued to stare at her, smiling. Inuyasha rebounded first, and in a very Inuyasha fashion.

"WHAT did you just say to her!" Suddenly Inuyasha was between Kagome and Toga, ready to kick Toga's ass, dad or not dad. Toga seemed almost amused by this and winked at Kagome. For a second she felt like she was going to faint.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha bellowed lunging for his father.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha landed on his face a fraction of an inch from Toga's shoe. The expression on Toga's face was priceless as he gazed down at his son, intrigued.

"Disgusting." Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with Susano-O slightly behind him.

"Child, you have got to lighten up." The King said moving around Sesshoumaru. He stopped and looked at Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. "Child what are you doing there?" In response Inuyasha growled and stood up.

"Well, anyways, it seems everyone is here." The King said looking around.

"Takagu isn't." Kagome pointed out.

"She hasn't been woken, for good reason." Toga said.

"Ah, well, yes. Takagu doesn't need to be here for this." Susano-O said.

"That's right, what is this gift you have for us?" Miroku asked.

"Well, simply, the gift I have for you is my permission."

"Whaa?" The veins in Inuyasha's head started to throb. "That's it, I mean you had us wait around for THAT!"

"Now remember, child. Without my permission I would be obligated to attack you for attacking one of my subordinates." The King pointed out. "You of course will also be getting a guide to take you to Aneko-Kimi."

"Thank you, sir." Miroku said bowing slightly. Sango and Kagome followed suit.

"Where is this guide?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

As if on cue, a wraith approached. The light it emitted was just slightly red. When the wraith bowed most of them bowed in response.

"This wraith will take you directly to Aneko-Kimi's cavern." The king said before turning to go back inside. "Oh and another thing." He paused. "Good luck." The King disappeared into the keep.

Toga looked at the group. Staring hard at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Yes, good luck, you'll need it." He said before also disappearing into the King's keep.

"Something strange is going on." Miroku commented.

"You mean aside from being in Hell and about to enter into a battle with a quasi-goddess?" Sango asked.

Miroku appeared to not hear the sarcasm in Sango's tone however and nodded gravely. "I get an ominous feeling from the two of those. As if we are missing something."

"I feel it too." Kagome said.

"Whatever, you two are overreacting." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps Inuyasha is right. You could be reacting to what Yukio said last night." Sango said before moving suddenly in order to not be run over by Sesshoumaru.

"Lead the way, now." He demanded.

The wraith once again bowed and turned heading for another stone staircase that was to the side of the pit. The group ascended the stairs in silence, the sound of someone gulping from time to time the only noise. They reached the top and were about to enter the stone corridor when the wraith abruptly stopped. After a few second the brothers began to get impatient.

"What's the hold up!" Inuyasha demanded. But the wraith continued to stand where it was. Kagome peeked around the wraith and saw a . . .

. . . a dog?

Just in front of the wraith was a small black puppy with a circle on its forehead that resembled the full moon. It was sitting on it's hind legs looking up at the wraith. The two creatures were so still that it almost seemed that they were communicating with each other. Finally the wraith bowed, moving to the side while it was still bent over. The puppy turned and padded down the corridor. For a few seconds they all watched it in confusion.

"I think the dog is our guide." Sango finally piped up. Slowly they all started after the small dog.

"I always thought hell hounds were large, menacing animals, not small and cute." Kagome said.

"That's what the stories tell us." Miroku agreed, adding, "But large creatures have to come from small ones so perhaps this is a baby."

"It's supposed to be our guide, though." Sango said.

Miroku shrugged, "Well I'm betting this animal know their way around here better then we do."

"Good point." Shippo said.

As the group proceeded down the corridor it became very clear that the dog knew it's way around. They came upon two cross sections in which the dog didn't hesitate to go right and later, left. The silence grew as thick as the fog that seemed to condense around them. The fog was even taking on a sickly green color the farther they got from the main cavern. Finally the corridor opened up into a good-sized cavern, however there really was no floor. The stone path crossed open space, directly below it was another great pit, emanating a soft white glow.

"This must be one of the other pits for the souls that Takagu mentioned." Miroku said breaking the long silence.

"It certainly does." Sango agreed peering over the side. "Despite the light you can't see anything."

"Who cares." Inuyasha said glaring at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

Shippo dared a glance down when Kagome moved closer to the side. He instantly regretted the look because the pit seemed to go down and down and down. It was making him dizzy. Soon enough though they were once again closed in on four sides by the corridor. There was another left and then suddenly the dog came to a stop. There was no cross corridor or cavern directly ahead so Sesshoumaru assumed that the dog had fulfilled it's obligation, however, when he moved to pass the dog, the Tenseiga started vibrating, followed immediately by streaks of lightning jumping out at him from an unseen barrier.

"Not another one." Inuyasha groaned.

"You're just mad because you couldn't break the last one." Kagome pointed out to him. And for her trouble he glared at her.

"That's right, it was the Tenseiga that broke the last barrier." Sango said.

Ignoring them completely, Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword but instead of it resonating with the barrier the barrier seemed to attack directly at the sword. Sesshoumaru had to jump back in order to avoid getting hit, only to bump into Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted and then grinned at Sesshoumaru who was attempting to kill Inuyasha with a glare.

"I guess that tricks not gonna work this time." Inuyasha said a bit too happily.

"Hmm, maybe you should try the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Pushing past Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was happy to oblige. Sesshoumaru made a scoffing noise as he resheathed the Tenseiga. Squaring his feet, Inuyasha removed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath causing it to erupt into the massive fang. Holding it out in front of him, he let it's power surge until the blade was glowing red. This time when he sliced at the barrier, the force wasn't neutralized by the barrier. There was a large cracking sound as the barrier tried to maintain itself only to disintegrate under the Tetsusaiga's power.

"Why would Aneko-Kimi have two different types of barriers?" Miroku asked

"That's right, as far as we know she only wanted the Tenseiga, so why would there be a barrier that required the Tetsusaiga to break it?" Sango added.

"This is weird." Kagome put in.

Since the barrier was gone, the dog started forward again. Everyone followed it and it wasn't long before a soft glow came from up ahead. The greenish fog seemed to get thicker and the corridor opened up until it was both wider and taller. The closer they got the more details they could see in the cavern they were approaching. Kilala growled, her hair standing on end until she erupted into her full size.

"This must be it." Inuyasha said taking hold of the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"You would be right." Came a voice from the cavern. In the middle of the cavern stood Aneko-Kimi, her dull grey skin seeming to glow, which was in direct opposition to her blood red eyes which were so dark they almost appeared to be black. She was still wearing the black itsutsiginu and her beautiful face was twisted into a menacing smile. Behind her were rows and rows of those glowing orbs. "Welcome."

"Hey lady, you need to give back Rin's soul!" Inuyasha said pointing the Tetsusaiga at her.

"Really, and what are you going to do with that old sword. Even Toga couldn't touch me with that." Her smiled deepened. For a second Inuyasha looked surprised but then his determination seemed to only get stronger and he glared at her.

Sesshoumaru growled, pulling the Toukijin out to bear. Aneko-Kimi only laughed.

"I would have thought you learned the last time that you cannot hurt me with that sword, Sesshoumaru. And I'm afraid I won't let you enter here unless you hand over the Tenseiga." Suddenly they all became aware of another barrier, blocking the mouth of the cavern when it started to glow red.

"Ha, I'll just break this one like the one before." Inuyasha said holding out the Tetsusaiga near the barrier. But suddenly lightning erupted to from the barrier, striking out at the Tetsusaiga.

"Look out, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped back, out of range, landing neatly in front of Kagome.

"What the hell?"

Aneko-Kimi laughed. "What an odd thing to say. I wasn't aware that you were able to break barriers with that sword of yours before. I'm actually surprised you made it here this far."

"The other barrier, that was where you wanted this confrontation," Miroku suddenly realized.

"Yes, those quarters where so much more desirable. But now you're here. And if you want to enter you must hand over the Tenseiga." Suddenly the wall next to Sesshoumaru started to move. The black stone rearranging until a small hole appeared, just large enough for the Tenseiga to be slipped inside. Sesshoumaru glared at the opening and then back at Aneko-Kimi, his look saying he had no intention of giving up his sword.

"You seem awfully pro-" Whatever Aneko-Kimi was going to say was cut off when she noticed the small dog on the ground near Sesshoumaru.

"Well, well. Toga and the King will not be pleased." She said. Her smile was so full of malice that Kagome took a step back and not a moment too soon. The barrier suddenly erupted, lighting striking out at the small dog. Sesshoumaru jumped away only to watch the dog disappear into a bright white cloud that suddenly erupted from around it's body.

* * *

He could hear his heart pounding wildly, the living heart he had inherited from his human father. The hallway seemed so much longer then it ever had and he rounded another corner at break neck speed. Fear gripped him unlike anything he had felt before. He pushed past a wraith and rounded another corner, going through the doorway and entering the main entrance to the keep.

"Toga! Grandfather!" The two men in question stood just inside the main doors and turned at the sound of his feet pounding on the ground. "Takagu is missing!" Yukio shouted coming to a skidding stop in front of them. At that moment the wraith Susano-O had sent with the human group returned. Toga's eyes widened in shock as he fully understood the situation. The King's dark glare said he understood as well.

"Yukio, take the scythe and go after her."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you liked it, please review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	12. The Battle Begins

3/15/06

I sincerly apologize that this is like two months late. I could tell you why but you probably want the end to this sucker. The climax has been split into three chapters (sorry, I really hate having long chapters) followed by an epilogue. All of it is done but I need to do one last edit and then I'll upload them all periodically over the next couple of days, promise.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 12

The cloud of smoke started to circle the small dog as it's small form began to luminescent. They all watched as the form of the dog stretched and distorted until the blindingly bright image of a person stood within the eye of the smoke. The lighting from the barrier, which had been held at bay by the circling smoke, immediately wrapped around the form as soon as the smoke began to dissipate. The resulting energy surge caused the smoke to dissipate completely and the glowing diminished. Kagome gasped.

"Takagu!" Amidst the burning energy was Takagu, dressed in her black kimono.

The lightning tightened around the young princess and hauled her towards the barrier, her feet dragging awkwardly on the dirt ground. When Takagu was within inches of the barrier more lightning jumped out and wrapped around her.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded as he charged the barrier. He didn't get far before the barrier erupted and threw him back. He righted himself and glared at Aneko-Kimi, smoke rising from his red kimono.

Kagome watched as the lighting ropes tightened around Takagu. Suddenly Kagome noticed something odd. "She's not struggling."

"What?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome and then at Takagu. "Kagome's right, she isn't struggling."

They watched as Takagu hung from the air by those tight bondages, the tips of her toes just brushing the ground. Her head was tilted back and her jaw hung loose almost like she was about to scream, but there was no sound. She was entirely silent, her red eyes wide and unfocused. _Why isn't she moving?_ Kagome wondered.

"What no scream for mommy?" Aneko-Kimi asked with laughter in her voice.

Takagu's eyebrows snapped together as she brought her head up to look at her mother with an expression that was all Inuyasha. She sneered and then said, "How about HEEL!" The next instant Takagu was dropped from the barriers death grip as something flew down the corridor and collided with the glowing impediment. The space exploded into a series of strangled lighting bolts and flames. Dust and smoke blew up and everyone ducked for cover as Aneko-Kimi screamed in outrage. Inuyasha squinted at the bright light coming from where the object was clashing with the barrier. The object looked very familiar. _It couldn't be._

Like glass, the barrier shattered exploding from within. Shards of the powerful electricity used to create the barrier flew past Inuyasha and his group mates, as well as shooting past Aneko-Kimi and ripping the sleeve of her kimono in the process. Finally the storm subsided and everyone carefully looked up. Inuyasha immediately looked to where the object that dispelled the barrier was.

"That's, that's . . ." Inuyasha stuttered in shock.

"Sou'unga." Sesshoumaru finished for him, staring in disbelief at the sword that was now embedded in the ground just inside the large cavern.

Kagome looked at Takagu and realized that during that explosion the girl had not gone for shelter. Instead she had stood next to the sword and taken a full blast of the explosion. Her black kimono that so resembled Inuyasha's was dirty but remarkably whole. Takagu's hair was equally dirty but the bun held and the two braids that hung down to frame her face where still swinging slightly. Her skin was obviously not as tough as her kimono because there was a long gash on her right check that oozed that black looking blood. Her entire left hand was bloody as well but as they watched steam started to seep from the wounds. She healed herself and shock off the blood that clung to her as they looked on. All through this she kept that smug smile.

_Wow, she really looks like Inuyasha right now. I wonder why Toga and the King didn't want her going off on her own. She can obviously hold her own_, Kagome thought.

Even though Sou'unga was just as tall as Takagu, she reached over, took hold of the swords hilt and pulled it from the ground. Showing an unforeseen strength, the princess leveled the blade at her mother. Everyone gasped when the sword didn't attempt to take her over.

_How is she able to control that thing?_ Inuyasha thought wildly.

"What do you plan on doing with that toy, Takagu? Do you actually plan on attacking your own dear mother?" Aneko-Kimi returned to her full stature and walked confidently towards her youngest child.

"You've been stealing souls. It is the job of the Underworld Samurais to punish those who have interfered with the proper order of things." Takagu said as she held her ground.

"Awfully big words coming from you." Aneko-Kimi's words dripped with disdain as she continued to stare down her daughter. Her eye's widened as she saw Takagu's eyes flinch ever so slightly. _Ha, this is it! I'll finally get rid of this disappointment!_ Aneko-Kimi brought her hand up, the same lightning that had been what made up the final barrier condensed around her hand, shinning blindingly bright. "Tell me Takagu, did you pick that up from Yukio?" Without hesitation she struck out intending to take off Takagu's head.

"And so what if she did?" In the blink of an eye, Yukio was in front of Takagu. The prince's scythe took all of Aneko-Kimi's attack causing the scythe to jump and rattle in his hands. Yukio twisted and threw off his mother causing the side of Sou'unga to dig dangerously into his back.

"You need to watch what you do with that." Yukio said looking down at Takagu. She immediately dropped the tip of Sou'unga down so that it dug into the ground near Takagu's left foot.

Even before Aneko-Kimi hit the ground, Inuyasha made his move. Unfortunately, so did Sesshoumaru. The two brothers ran into each other in their haste to attack Aneko-Kimi and in that one second of confusion, she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the Tetsusaiga followed by Toukijin. Even hindered with all those layers Aneko-Kimi moved at a speed that the two brothers had a hard time keeping up with. The evil princess's feet had barely touched the ground before she launched herself at the pair. Inuyasha was forced to jump aside and this time Toukijin took the brunt of Aneko-Kimi's lightning attack. Toukijin shock violently as Aneko-Kimi poured energy down her arm, increasing the force that was already on the sword.

"We've got to help, Yukio!" Takagu tried to run around her brother but he put a hand in front of her and forced her back.

"This is their problem to deal with, not ours." Yukio started flatly. Takagu grabbed his hand and tried to push it out of the way, but like a snake he struck out taking firm hold of her wrist. He used enough force that Takagu winced in pain. She stared wide-eyed at her brother, hardly believing that this was him. His eyes were nothing more then slits and his red eyes where blazing.

"I have strict orders to bring you back, not let you engage in a battle that could get you killed!"

"And what about the samurai code?" Takagu demanded.

"You are not a samurai." His tone was so flat, so calm, that Takagu had to swallow the lump of fear that had formed in her throat. She had never seen this side of Yukio, he was so frightening that she had serious doubts about this really being him. Gathering up her courage she glared at him.

"But you are!" She practically screamed into his face. Yukio's carefully expressionless face cracked and she saw true anger as his pupils dilated. He used his hold on her wrist to propel Takagu towards the entrance. She went skidding across the floor and stopped just short of Miroku and Sango. Takagu could not believe her brother had just attacked her. That shock was quickly replaced with an anger she hadn't even realized she possessed. She brought Sou'unga up to bear while looking to where Yukio was most likely to attack from. However, when she looked for him she didn't see him. _Crap, he isn't already moving is he?_

"Damn you, Yukio!" Aneko-Kimi's scream drew the spectator's attention. Yukio had jumped in between the princess and Sesshoumaru, breaking up their deadlock just in time to keep Toukijin from breaking under the power behind Aneko-Kimi's attack. Twisting his scythe he caught one of her forearms. The flesh separated under the attack and Aneko-Kimi's arm dropped with a thud to the ground. Aneko-Kimi hissed at her son, her red eyes darkening as she glared at him with a hate that could burn. Jumping away from the trio she landed behind a short pillar that held four of the glowing orbs.

"You really think you have a chance against me, children?" Her voice came out as a snarl, she reached up and took hold of one of the orbs. The moment her hand touched the glowing object a loud hissing erupted along with the red smoke that seemed to be common in the underworld. Slowly the hissing grew louder until it sounded as if a man was screaming in agony. Everyone was forced to cover their ears except for the three hell inhabitants. Yukio's eyes went wide in utter shock.

"Why you, bitch!" Yukio yelled over the sound.

"What's going on?" Sango cried.

"She's using the energy of that soul to regenerate! She's destroying that soul!" Takagu shouted in explanation. The screaming started to lower in volume but as soon as Inuyasha could hear well enough to attack, a strange buzzing sound began coming from the corridor they all had come from. As they looked to the opening the sound got louder and a murmuring mixed with the ominous sound.

"Shit!" Yukio rushed the entrance just as what looked like people came into view. The strange people where glowing eerily.

"Now what?" Miroku asked.

Takagu threw a look over her shoulder to her mother before looking at her brother's back.

"Mother's freed them."

"What the heck does that mean!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

Yukio began twirling his scythe in order to cover as much of the entrance as possible.

"These are the souls from the pit you passed. She released the barrier so they could get out!"

"Why?" Kagome asked eyeing the oncoming hoard cautiously "Can they hurt us?"

"Oh, of course not." Takagu said dryly. "They only want to grab you, drag you to the pit, and toss you in."

"That doesn't sound good." Miroku said backing away from the corridor's opening.

"No really." Sango said sarcastically.

"Well fine, we'll just take care of them, too." Inuyasha turned to bear the Tetsusaiga at the new threat. Sesshoumaru, however, decided to focus on the original threat. He charged Aneko-Kimi, who dropped the now dull orb and evaded the demon's attack.

"No, Inuyasha! Your sword won't do anything to them, it's a sword of the world above and these souls have already moved on." Takagu ran over to Kagome, "Priestess, you have great spiritual powers, yes?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess." Kagome said looking down at the smaller girl.

"You can release the souls from the orbs then!"

"I can?" Kagome found herself being dragged towards the nearest wall lined with orbs. Miroku and Sango followed as Inuyasha watched with his jaw hanging. _What is going on, now?_ Inuyasha wined.

"Get out of the way, little brother, or start making yourself useful." Inuyasha turned at the taunt from Sesshoumaru and watched as Aneko-Kimi tossed the dog demon back into a wall. Sesshoumaru grunted as several orbs rolled off and hit the ground, thankfully not breaking.

Looking over his shoulder at Yukio, Inuyasha noted that the prince's spinning scythe seemed to be forming some kind of barrier. Turning back to fight, Inuyasha jumped into the air and attempted to hack Aneko-Kimi in half. The woman turned and held up the hand of her newly regenerated arm, more of that damn red lightning and smoke jumping up and out. Inuyasha felt like he'd hit a brick wall, and then he did hit a solid rock wall. He bounced off the far wall and shook himself. Sesshoumaru was already going after Aneko-Kimi again as Inuyasha righted himself. More orbs had fallen off the wall from Inuyasha's impact with it and Kagome turned to yell at him to watch what he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered leaping back into the fray.

Kagome and Takagu were eye to eye with one of the glowing orbs. After a few seconds of staring Kagome glanced at the young princess.

"What do I do?" Kagome asked.

"You use your spiritual energy and release the soul trapped inside the orb. Like this," Takagu said picking up the orb. That hissing noise emanated from the contact and red smoke rose up from the places Takagu touched the glowing object. After a few seconds the light inside dimmed dramatically and then flared bright again. The light began pulsating slowly but then rapidly sped up until there was a loud cracking noise. The orb fractured and from the break the soft white glow seeped out of the orb.

"See." Takagu said holding up the now dimmed orb.

"Uh, sure." Kagome reached for an orb but the moment she touched it she jerked her hand away. Her fingertips were sizzling.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"That burns!"

"Oh, yeah." Takagu spoke up looking thoughtful.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Miroku asked Takagu.

"Well, your human." She said pointing out the obvious.

"Well of course she is!" Shippo shouted while jumping up and down on the ground.

"I forgot, you can't touch them, the surfaces of the orbs are burning hot."

"But you held it." Miroku observed.

Takagu looked at him like he was stupid. "Monk, I live in Hell." She said carefully, making sure he understood every word.

Ignoring the two, Sango looked at Kagome, "Try your arrows, Kagome."

"Oh." Kagome pulled out one of her arrows. Holding it in her hand for a few seconds she stared in awe as the tip of the arrow began to glow.

"Great, now start cracking the orbs. I'll go to the other side and work over there. If we release enough of the souls, Mother's power will decrease." Without waiting for a reply, Takagu took off, running past Yukio and to the other orb-lined wall.

>>>>>>

By the time you read this I'll probably have the next chapter uploaded. Don't hate me, please. > 


	13. One Problem Down, One to Go

Small recap:

_"__Great, now start cracking the orbs. I'll go to the other side and work over there. If we release enough of the souls, Mother's power will decrease." Without waiting for a reply, Takagu took off, running past Yukio and to the other orb-lined wall._

**Chapter 13**

"I'll go with her, will you two be Ok?" Miroku asked, turning to follow the young princess.

"Yes, Kilala, go with them." The two-tailed "mewed as she nodded to Sango and the pair took off after Takagu.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Yukio yelled as Miroku passed. He grunted as the souls pressed against his barrier en mass.

"You can count on us!" Miroku called back. By the time Miroku reached Takagu, she had already released two souls and was currently holding two more pulsating orbs.

"Would the Tenseiga work against the souls?" Miroku asked watching as Yukio struggled against the onslaught of ghouls.

"I don't think so. That sword responds to the body of a person, bringing the soul back there by killing the imp of Hell that come to claim it. I don't think it would have any effect on human souls themselves." Takagu said moving onto another pair of orbs.

"And what about your sword? Isn't it the sword of hell? Couldn't it force them back into the pit?" Miroku asked. "Or something?" Takagu blinked at him owlishly. She nodded slowly.

"That actually might work." Miroku watched as Takagu looked around him curiously, and then he noticed that she didn't have her sword.

"Where is Sou'unga?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Over there." Takagu said pointing with her now free hand. Miroku looked behind him and saw the sword in question leaning against the far wall near where Kagome and Sango were working. _Oh, no._

"I'll get it." Miroku said turning to run back over, mindful of the three combatants still locked in battle. When Aneko-Kimi wasn't dodging swords, she would toss one bother or another into one of the walls.

"No! You can't touch it, we already went over this; you're human!" Takagu called out frightfully.

Miroku couldn't help but be exasperated at Takagu's wide-eyed look. "Come on then." Grabbing Takagu they made their way back to the other side. They passed Yukio who was being slowly pushed back out of the corridor's mouth by the souls pushing against his barrier.

"What are you two doing?" Yukio yelled.

"We're going to get-"

"We'll explain in a bit, just hold on for a little bit." Miroku cut Takagu off and dragged her on to retrieve her sword. Yukio grumbled something but the two had already moved on.

Seconds after Miroku and Takagu had moved away, though, Inuyasha came flying through the air and collided with Yukio. Thrown completely off balance, Yukio's barrier failed and the souls started to enter the cavern.

"Shit!" Yukio yelled, swinging the scythe in order to ward off the souls. One of them grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and started dragging him towards the entrance.

"Gah!" Inuyasha shrieked trying to get away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out turning to run and help.

"Damn it all!" Yukio got back up and launched himself towards where Inuyasha was being held, using his scythe he managed to get Inuyasha free. "Stop screwing around!"

"I'm not screwing around, jackass!" Inuyasha yelled back. Ignoring Yukio further, Inuyasha launched yet another attack at Aneko-Kimi. Apparently learning, Inuyasha abruptly shot away and then back again, attacking in a zigzag that got him close enough to slice at the woman. The moment the Tetsusaiga touched her skin, though, Aneko-Kimi's skin turned into to a think dark smoke. His sword went right through her, and when she reformed, there wasn't even a scratch.

"I told you that sword won't work on me, pup." Aneko-Kimi taunted.

Inuyasha jumped back before the freaky woman could toss him anywhere. Looking over to Yukio, Inuyasha noted that several of the souls had escaped the prince's attempts to push them back. Following the specters, he saw that several were heading towards Kagome.

"Don't stop! She's weakening if she's actively trying to interfere with us!" Yukio shouted as several souls took hold of him. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned back to their tasks.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her weapon at the oncoming soul, but it didn't faze them in the least as it passed right through them.

"Damn." Sango, muttered as she caught her weapon upon its return to her.

"Get out of the way!" Takagu yelled after retrieving her sword. Standing between the humans and the souls, Takagu brought the sword up into Chudan no Kamae, determination causing her eyebrows to draw together.

"Move, Takagu!" Yukio yelled, fear rising into his throat.

Takagu ignored him and concentrated on the souls. Sou'unga was the sword of hell. In the world of the living it turned people into walking corpses. But here, here the minions of hell would cower before the sword. _They have too._ Takagu thought, gritting her teeth in determination. Thankfully, the souls appeared to agree, they slowed once they neared the outstretched sword. Flexing her hands Takagu addressed the sword.

"Sou'unga."

"_Yes."_

"You are going to help me return these souls to the pit."

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"You do not have a choice. I control you, you obey me."

_Sou'unga snickered, "Again, what if I don't want to?"_

"I will see to it that you never see the surface, again. I have no need to visit the dayside, but I know you desire to be in the sun, again." Takagu grinned evilly. "Do I make myself clear?"

The sword did not voice an answer but the sword began glowing, energy and smoke emanated from it's blade. The souls stopped all together, looking from sword to princess.

"Return to the pit, souls!" Takagu yelled, pouring all the authority she could muster into her voice.

"Look out!" Miroku yelled. Throwing off the brothers, Aneko-Kimi ran to attack her daughter, holding her hands out in front of her, creating a glowing red energy ball in her palms. Without thinking, Miroku rushed forward as Aneko-Kimi released the projectile and it shot towards the girl.

"Takagu!" Yukio yelled, trying to get to her.

"Kazāna!" Miroku removed his mala beads and the curse burst forth, wincing as the putrid air of hell was sucked inside, Miroku held his ground. The red orb was also caught and was pulled inside the tunnel.

"Ahhh!" Miroku's forehead broke out with sweat and he dropped to his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango was by his side in seconds. Miroku had replaced the mala beads and was now panting as if he'd just run a mile. Aneko-Kimi screamed in outrage only to suddenly duck as Sesshoumaru attempted to decapitate her.

"I'd like to see you regenerate your head. Let me chop it off." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"What makes you think I can't regenerate it?" She said jumping to the side. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Get out of the way, Yukio!" Takagu yelled gripping Sou'unga harder. Pouring her concentration into forcing the souls back down the corridor. As if in slow motion, everyone watched Takagu take a step foreword, resulting in the souls stepping back. Yukio broke free of the mob and jumped away. The smoke around Sou'unga's blade grew large, swirling like fire. Amazingly, Takagu was able to keep the tip on the sword up through it all. Sweat started to appear on her brow and the veins in her hands stood out. Taking a deep breath she prepared to unleash more of the swords energy.

"Sou'unga!" The fire-like smoke exploded, engulfing Takagu and pushing outwards until the room swirled with demonic energy. All the loose souls in the room reacted, shrinking against the energy and wailing. Yukio ran behind his sister, approaching the smoke around her carefully.

"Takagu, let me help." He said entering the smoke, His skin burned slightly but not enough to make him stop. Before he got close enough, though, he turned and threw the scythe. It skimmed Sesshoumaru's side before angling towards Aniki-Kimi. Moving quickly, Aneko-Kimi dodged the weapon but the turning blades caught her in the shoulder before slamming into the wall. By the time the woman could attack again, Yukio had already wrapped his arms around his sister and placed his hands over hers.

"Don't just stand there!" Yukio called over his shoulder to Kagome, "Free some more souls! And you two," He said glaring at the brothers, "If you can't work together, keep the damn woman busy until I come back!"

After receiving murderous glares from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Yukio turned back to the problem at hand. "Ok, Takagu, I'm going to put my hands over yours, are you ready?" Takagu nodded jerkily. Putting words into actions he placed his large hands over Takagu's smaller ones, grunting when Sou'unga didn't take to his interference. Pouring his energy into Takagu he gave her the extra boost to control the sword easier. Both took a deep breath and a step foreword. Takagu was happy to find it easier to move now with her brother. Sou'unga apparently decided he liked the added energy coming from the young princess. The sword flared even more and driving all the souls back into the corridor.

"Is it easier to move?" Yukio asked as they took another step.

"Yes."

"Then lets move quickly."

Sango watched the pair shuffle out of sight as she pulled Miroku to the wall. "Are you Ok?"

"I'll be fine." Miroku panted, he had gone disturbingly pale. Sango looked up and watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went after Aneko-Kimi once again. Neither seemed inclined to work together.

>>>>>>

2 chapters to go.


	14. The Three Swords

Quick recap:

_Sango watched the pair shuffle out of sight as she pulled Miroku to the wall. "Are you Ok?"_

_"I'll be fine." Miroku panted, he had gone disturbingly pale. Sango looked up and watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went after Aneko-Kimi once again. Neither seemed inclined to work together._

**Chapter 14**

"They aren't going to work together." Kagome commented as she stabbed one of the orbs with her arrow. The orb developed a very satisfying crack from the arrowhead and the soul escaped. Looking around, Kagome couldn't imagine them releasing enough souls to be all that effective. She had managed to crack maybe two dozen but there had to be over 500 in the room, many of which were scattered across the floor. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Kilala, Shippo, can you two try to get the orbs into a pile?"

"Sure, Kagome!" Shippo said, happy to be of help. The two-tail and fox demon started running about the cave, pilling the orbs into not 1, but 3 piles. All the while avoiding the three battling.

"What are you trying to do, Kagome?" Sango asked keeping an eye out for any thrown combatants.

"My arrows can get pretty powerful, right?" Sango nodded and Kagome continued, "Instead of trying to free one soul at a time I want to see if I can fire one arrow at a pile and crack them all."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kagome. It might work." Sango nodded again, continuing to watch as Inuyasha was once again thrown clear of Aneko-Kimi. He lost his grip on the Tetsusaiga and the sword hurdled towards the humans.

"Oh no!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha rebounded, jumping to intercept the sword, but Sango knew he'd be to late. Jumping in front of Kagome and Miroku, she held out her Hiraikotsu in front of her like a shield. The fang's tip hit the large weapon right in the center. Sango grunted as the sudden force from the impact pushed her back.

"Sango!" Inuyasha took hold of his sword and Sango stumbled after the weapon was removed. "You, OK?"

"Fine, my Hiraikotsu took most of the impact." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome ran up, hitting him on the head before he could rush into the fighting again.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha cried out indignity.

"You two need to work together! We know you can do it, we've seen it!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine, wench! One charred princess, coming up!" Inuyasha yelled back and ran forward. As he neared the two still fighting Sesshoumaru took a swipe at Aneko-Kimi, who flipped through the air, dodging the blow. "Sesshoumaru, we-" Inuyasha was abruptly shut up when Sesshoumaru's stroke came full circle and almost loped off his own head. "Watch what you're doing, asshole!"

"That's great." Sango muttered from the sidelines.

Thanks to Inuyasha's outburst and focus on his brother he failed to see Aneko-Kimi run around several low columns and come up behind him. He turned but it was too late, the woman slammed her hand against Inuyasha's mouth, lifting him clear off his feet. Black smoke seeped out of Inuyasha's mouth as putrid fumes filled his lungs, his eyes going wide. For three long seconds Inuyasha choked on the smoke before Sesshoumaru once again took a swipe at Aneko-Kimi with the Toukijin. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground wheezing, black smoke still curling out of his mouth. His eyesight blurred and he heard the distinctive sounds of battle but he felt heavy, unable to move. Doubling over he started to heave. Someone's voice was calling out but he couldn't hear what they were saying. _Focus, Damnit, get up and kick that freaky bitch's ass_, he thought. And through willpower alone he stood up and focused.

Kagome had watched it all in horror and was sure Inuyasha was going to pass out there for a second. She watched as he got up, swaying a bit, and peered at Aneko-Kimi and Sesshoumaru. He hefted the Tetsusaiga and started back in. _Oh, no! He's injured, at this rate he's going to . . ._ Kagome immediately shut off the course of her thoughts and looked to the piles Kilala and Shippo had created. Deciding that they were large enough, Kagome pulled out an arrow, loaded the wooden bow and pulled back on the string.

"Shippo, Kilala, get out of the way!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow. Kilala picked Shippo up and took to the air as the arrow erupted with spiritual energy. The projectile hit it's target, and the large pile of orbs were soon engulfed in a bright white light. The loud crack that followed echoed off the high ceilings and there was a cry of pain from Aneko-Kimi.

Without wasting time, Kagome fired two more arrows at the other piles. As those two piles glowed and cracked, Aneko-Kimi backed off into the far back corner, gasping in pain. Sesshoumaru followed but even as he stepped forward, black smoke began to unfurl from under her kimono, slinking across the ground like a mist.

"Fools, those only gave me more power, I have still have enough strength to kill you all. You can all suffocate on my death cloud!" Aneko-Kimi yelled, her grin still firmly on her face despite the beads of sweat on her skin.

"Enough of this." Inuyasha muttered, eyeing the woman. "Make yourself useful Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha brought he Tetsusaiga to bear. Forcing himself to concentrate he watched the auras whirl around the sword. _Ha, her aura reacts like a demon's_. When Inuyasha felt the moment was right he lifted the sword, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Cyclones of energy erupted into the space separating Aneko-Kimi from her foes. The dark smoke spun widely as the wind picked up. Deciding he had enough as well, Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin and unsheathed the Tenseiga. The walls shook violently as Sesshoumaru added the power of his fang to Inuyasha's, pieces of dirt and rock fell from the ceiling taking the visibility down even further. Just then Yukio and Takagu rushed back into the room, eyes widening when they saw Aneko-Kimi engulfed in the powers of the fangs. The woman screamed and screamed but still remand whole.

"There's not enough power!" Yukio yelled.

"You have got to be kidding?" Kagome asked in shock as she covered her head, warding off the falling dirt.

"That's all we got, jackass! And any more will bring the walls down!" Inuyasha yelled, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the prince.

"_I can help."_

Takagu looked down at her sword and then looked back up, determination written on her face. "Yukio, can you keep the walls up?"

"What?" Yukio looked confused for a second before looking down at his little sister. "Oh, no, you are not going anywhere." He grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I can help, Yukio!" Her eyes turned pleading, "I need to help."

Yukio cursed under his breath and then took off. In a flash he was on the opposite wall, taking hold of his scythe and ripping it out of the stone. Takagu moved closer to where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were, taking care to not get behind them. Glancing over her shoulder at Yukio, he was in the center of the room, twirling his scythe over his head. The air around the scythe started to glow as Yukio summoned up a barrier. Yukio had the training to sustain a large barrier, like the one he had used to hold the souls in the pit until the wraiths had appeared to repair the barrier. Now Takagu was finally getting to prove she wasn't useless. Planting her feet, Takagu lifted Sou'unga above her head. Dark energy began to swirl around the demon blade. Aneko-Kimi's eyes widened in shock, clenching her teeth, she released a large cloud of dark smoke, and it streamed out from beneath her kimono, rising up and covering the cavern. The smoke even started to pour from the woman's mouth as her red eyes blazed.

For a moment Takagu lost her nerve, the thought of killing her own mother sickened her. Inuyasha glanced over to her and saw the conflict on her face, growling he yelled at her, "Damnit you little brat! Snap out of it! A lot of people are going to get hurt if you don't do it." Whether or not he intended it, Takagu seemed to get pissed off by her words. With her arms still up Takagu pushed all thoughts away and lashed out.

"Gokuryuuha!" Unthinkably large amounts of energy crackled through the air, all of it directed at Aneko-Kimi. The woman screamed as the three energies clashed with each other at the point where her body stood. A reaction burst from her, engulfing her in a blindingly bright light. Inuyasha was thrown back as Sesshoumaru was forced to grab one of the columns in order to stay on his feet.

The light subsided and Aneko-Kimi's body fell to the floor limply. Yukio was still in the middle of the room maintaining the barrier with his scythe as wraiths entered the large cavern.

"About time they got here." Inuyasha muttered as he straitened and sheathed his sword.

Sango pulled Miroku to his feet as one of the wraiths approached them. Calmly, Sesshoumaru walked to the corpse and jerked her around so that she was face up. Aneko-Kimi's body was covered in that black looking liquid that was most likely her blood. Her kimono was ripped and torn. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru pulled out the orb that was peeking out from the mangled garment. After sheathing the Tenseiga, he turned and walked towards where Takagu was kneeling on the ground. Takagu had been forced to embed Sou'unga into the ground, using it as an anchor against the explosion.

"Release her." Sesshoumaru demanded, holding out the glowing orb. Takagu's head was down as she kneeled on the ground in front of him. She sniffled. Yukio watched the interaction, wanting to go over and hit the dog demon, but he had to wait until the wraiths took over maintaining the barrier before he could move. Inuyasha, however, was not restrained. Walking over to stand between the two, Inuyasha got into Sesshoumaru's face.

"Listen here you insensitive son-of—"

"It's alright," Takagu spoke up, interrupting Inuyasha's triad. Standing up, she held out her hand for the small orb. Sesshoumaru promptly dropped it into her hand. Takagu gripped the orb tightly, keeping her head down, and soon the orb began to pulsate. With a satisfying crack Rin's souls was released. The princess sniffled again before dropping the broken orb to the ground and looked up. Inuyasha took a step back after noticing the tears that were running down the girl's checks.

"Everyone will be alright now. Since their souls were stolen with the orbs, their bodies weren't damaged. When you get back to the surface everyone will be awake, a bit confused but awake." Takagu said flatly. She turned away, yanking Sou'unga out in the process. Yukio approached her now that he was freed from his task of holding up the walls.

Holding the sword up in front of her, Takagu spoke to the sword, "Return." The sword glowed once more and Takagu let go of it. The sword floated in the air before becoming horizontal and shooting out of the room and down the corridor. Inuyasha's jaw dropped open at the swords response but before he could say anything Miroku approached him.

"Well, I think it's time we leave." Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha, daring him to say anything.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sango said joining the group. Sesshoumaru was already walking out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now, for the epilogue.


	15. Epilogue

Annndddd the final chapter. Thanks everyone that read this. I love you bunches!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Epilogue**

"What exactly happened to Aneko-Kimi? Kagome asked the King. The group was gathered at the main doors of the King's keep, preparing to leave. Kagome and Sango were talking with the King. Inuyasha was glaring at his Father who in return was eyeing his son with intrigue. Miroku was currently sporting a new handprint on his face thanks to his attempt to get Sango to nurse his poor abused body back to health (conveniently forgetting the fact that the wraiths had already healed him). Sesshoumaru, however, hadn't even bothered to stay long enough to say goodbye to his father before he left.

"She has been reduced to nothing more then a soul. I believe she is currently inhabiting one of the pits." The King responded. "Thankfully all of her victims are all right."

Inuyasha wandered off, apparently bored with his staring contest with Toga. He turned the corner and saw Takagu. She was leaning on one of the walls, looking out over the bleak scenery.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said leaning on the wall next to the princess.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She said not looking at him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yep, he others are making nice right now." He said folding his arms in front of himself and closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate papa?"

Inuyasha cracked open an eye at the girl and then scrunched up his face in concentration, "I guess I never thought about it, but no, I don't suppose I do."

"My mom was mean." Takagu said quietly.

"That she was, " Inuyasha said straitening, "but at least you got three guys that care about you. Plus you did good when people needed you, that means your ok." Inuyasha lifted a hand and ruffled Takagu's hair before turning and walking back to the group.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha reappeared.

Takagu looked around the corner and watched as the group from the world of the living start back towards the surface. Yukio came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be, OK?" Yukio asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She said before smiling slyly at him before adding, "I'll feel awfully better when I get to train to be a underworld samurai."

Yukio sighed and shook his head in defeat and Takagu giggled.

"It's a good thing that they were here to help. Had the King dealt with Aneko-Kimi, all those souls would have been lost. The old coot doesn't have the ability to let living souls go." Yukio said thoughtfully.

Takagu nodded as she watched Inuyasha and his friends were lead away from the castle by a wraith. "I think Inuyasha's a good person."

"I think he got some help on that front from the priestess he's with. To bad Sesshoumaru doesn't have someone like that, he needs that stick stuck up his ass removed."

"Yukio, he does have his own priestess." Takagu pointed out.

"And how do you know that?"

"The soul I released for him, it held immense spiritual energy, whoever that Rin girl is, she's got a lot of pure energy in her."

Yukio gaped and Takagu giggled at his response. After giving her brother a kiss on the check, she ran around him and disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru approached the small spring as if he was returning from dinner, not some battle that had taken place in the bowels of Hell. The two-headed dragon was drinking from the cool water when he approached. Looking around, Sesshoumaru noted that Jaken was asleep at the base of a tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! You've returned." Rin shouted running towards him from out of the foliage, a happy smile on her face. Turning, Sesshoumaru started walking away from the resting spot. In the background he heard Rin's shout to wake up Jaken and the imps subsequent shouts of shock. As his companions scurried after him, Sesshoumaru's mouth turned up ever so slightly in the corners.

* * *

Inuyasha turned for one last glance at the King's castle before they reached the corridor that would take them to the River of Memories and then to the surface. The King had already disappeared but Toga stood on the steps outside the keep's main entrance. Catching on that Inuyasha was watching, Toga waved. Something behind the old dog demon caught Inuyasha's eye and he looked to the castle's entrance. A pale hand was griping the doorframe and as he watched dark hair swung into view followed by a pale face. Just as the woman's features came into view Inuyasha crashed into Miroku who had come to a complete stop.

"What's the deal?" Inuyasha yelled into the monk's ear. Miroku winced as Kagome turned to answer.

"The wraith has stop." And sure enough the wraith had stopped about 10 feet from the corridor's opening. The group watched as the wraith bowed and then moved to the side to let them pass. Just inside the tunnel was a small black and white dog.

"Oh, hell." Inuyasha sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fin!

Hope you enjoyed, bye people!


End file.
